


Only You

by Hinagikuai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine mentioned, Both akashi and Kuroko are stubborn, Conflict, Dealing with Bokushi Akashi, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroko doesn't give up, Kuroko trying to convince Akashi, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oreshi Akashi, Self-Denial, heartbreaks, liking again, split personality, teiko days, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagikuai/pseuds/Hinagikuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi stayed together, though it may have been rocky along the way.</p><p>(Or In which Kuroko and Akashi started dating in their Teiko days and even when things took a turn for the worse they continued their relationship regardless of being in different high schools and throughout it all Kuroko wanted to prove something to Akashi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

“Kuroko, do you want to go out with me?”

Kuroko couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. They’d only known each other for about a month now, but he couldn’t deny the flutter his heart made when with him. So, he’d forget that small info and smiled.

“Yes, Akashi-kun. I’ll be in your care.”

“As will I Kuroko.”

He couldn’t help but keep smiling at the other. Akashi and him were together and he was beyond happy.

* * *

“Don’t overdo it Kuroko.”

Kuroko flushed whenever Akashi spoke to him. He figured the whole dating thing was still new (well, it had been just two weeks) and he was still shy.

“I’ll be fine Akashi-kun.”

“Alright Kuroko.”

* * *

“Kuroko, you’re really close with Aomine aren’t you.”

Kuroko noted the tone; Akashi was slightly accusing him of something.

“Being very familiar with you too, calling you Tetsu.”

Now, he was sure Akashi was upset (he was glad that after two months he could note some things about his boyfriend).

“Are you jealous Akashi-kun?”

“Maybe I am.”

Kuroko smiled at the childish reply.

“Don’t worry Akashi-kun. I don’t like Aomine-kun that way; just as a friend.”

“That's good to know." 

Kuroko nodded.

“Besides, I have a boyfriend whom I like very much.”

“Just like huh…”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Akashi-kun we won!”

“Yes, we won.”

Kuroko smiled when he saw the other smiling at him. They looked at each other, taking in each other’s features.

“I love you Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. It had been seven months since they got together and this was the first time he had heard those words from Akashi.

“…I love you too Akashi-kun.”

They closed the gap between them and leaned in, lips meeting.

* * *

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Kuroko didn’t think so. He looked over at Akashi and noted the cold expression on his face; it scared him a bit.

“Are you okay Akashi-kun?”

His boyfriend cold expression vanished as he looked over at him. Akashi smiled at him.

“I’m fine Kuroko.”

It had been a year now since they’ve been dating, but for some reason Kuroko felt that there was some sort of distance between them. Sometimes Akashi seemed far away even when they were standing right next to each other. It worried him.

* * *

“Are you okay Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, it’s…it’s just been stressful is all.”

Kuroko could only imagine what Akashi had to go through with dealing with his father and with him being captain. He could understand why he’d be stressed out when things were becoming increasingly difficult.

He noted the distant look again. Akashi was often zoned out now, deep in thought.

“Akashi-kun?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Kuroko.”

* * *

“Akashi-kun…things…will get better right?”

“I…don’t actually know Kuroko.”

Kuroko stayed silent. He dropped the subject.

“Things will be the same with us right?”

“Of course Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled upon hearing that.

“I love you Akashi-kun.”

“I do too Kuroko.”

* * *

“W-who are you?”

“I’m Akashi Seijurrou, your boyfriend, _Tetsuya._ ”

Kuroko stared at the male before him. This was not the Akashi he knew.

“No, you’re not Akashi-kun.”

“That’s quite hurtful Tetsuya.”

He wanted this to be a dream. He didn’t want to believe this was Akashi.

“Where is Akashi-kun?”

“I am Akashi, Tetsuya.”

This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

 “You don’t usually practice shooting.”

Kuroko looked back at Akashi. He couldn’t help but feel anguish when seeing him. This Akashi didn’t love him and he could tell by the look he was giving him. A distant, indifferent look he hated to see.

“Akashi-kun…I…”

“Tetsuya, he and I are the same. I always had two personalities. We are both Akashi, equally. I’m sorry to say that we’ve swapped places.”

“I…I don’t understand.”

“I am still Akashi. That’s all there is to know.”

Kuroko refused to believe this cruel reality. He had already lost his best friend. He couldn’t bear losing Akashi. He just couldn’t. Things weren’t supposed to change between them.

“Tetsuya, I realize you and him were in a relationship, but I need no such thing. Let us end things.”

Kuroko couldn’t say anything as Akashi walked away from him. Was this really the end? Were he and Akashi over with? He didn’t want that. He didn’t!

He couldn’t help the tears that escaped.

* * *

“You refuse?”

“I refuse.”

“So, you wish to continue your relationship even when I’m not him?”

“Yes, besides you said so yourself, you’re still Akashi-kun.”

“Heh? You know, this won’t end well.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything for a moment. He knew things would be different, but he wanted to try saving his relationship.

“It may not…but I want to try.”

“You’re willing to get hurt for him, how foolish Tetsuya.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything else.

* * *

“Akashi-kun.”

“Hello Tetsuya.”

Kuroko stared at Akashi; he really hated the expression the other had. It hurt to see.

“I…wanted to spend time with you.”

Kuroko waited for him to say something, anything. He watched as Akashi walked over to him and stood a few feet away.

“Tetsuya, don’t force yourself to say those words.”

“I’m not.”

“You are because I’m not him.”

Kuroko couldn’t argue with that statement. He let Akashi walk away. He refused to cry. He refused, but it was so hard. It had been two weeks and he was beginning to think maybe his relationship really couldn’t be saved.

* * *

“Is it really necessary? To play games that way instead of taking the match seriously.”

“Tetsuya, if it gets the others motivated then so be it. Victory is our only goal.”

Kuroko reached out for Akashi’s wrist. The other looked back at him, waiting.

“Akashi-kun, will you indulge me in something?”

He knew he shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t, but it was something he wanted. Akashi turned to fully face him.

“Indulge you in what Tetsuya?”

Kuroko looked straight into those heterochromatic eyes.

“Kiss me.”

“Heh? Is that really what you want from me?”

Kuroko nodded. He stood still as Akashi closed the distance between them. Akashi caressed his cheek before leaning in, stopping only a few centimeters.

“Will you regret this?”

“No.”

He heard Akashi chuckle before pressing their lips together. Kuroko couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. It had been months since he felt the others lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. He let the other explore his mouth and he couldn’t help the few moans that escaped him.

He wanted this to last forever, but sadly it didn’t. They both pulled away, but made no indication to step away from the other. A silence had settled between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. Kuroko still had his arms wrapped around the other and he had failed to notice that Akashi had his arms wrapped around his waist. He wondered when that happened.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Satisfied?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“Indulge me again Akashi-kun.”

“Suit yourself Tetsuya.”

Lips met and Kuroko was happy even if Akashi was merely indulging him; he would treasure the feeling.

* * *

“You’ve gotten yourself injured.”

“Akashi-kun, please take the finals seriously.”

“Is that really okay with you?”

“Yes, please Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko didn’t know what was going through the other’s mind as he nodded. Akashi looked over at him and reached out to touch the bandage that was on his head.

“You should be careful next time.”

Kuroko felt butterflies forming in his stomach. He only nodded. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Akashi bend down and lean in. The moment of shock didn’t last long as he leaned in himself and met Akashi halfway, their lips connecting. Though sadly it was short lived as Akashi pulled away after a few seconds.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Figured I should indulge you.”

Kuroko knew he’d say that. He’d say that every time he kissed him and Kuroko thought it was just an excuse now. He may be crazy, but sometimes Akashi would treat him nicely. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but those rare moments he treasured.

Akashi left without saying anything else.

* * *

“Why, why did you do such a thing? I told you to take the finals seriously and yet—“

“It was for the sake of getting the others focused.”

“Akashi-kun—“

“Why didn’t you tell us to take every match seriously then?”

Kuroko couldn’t answer that. He could only keep his gaze on the floor. He heard Akashi approach closer and bend down to whisper in his ear, “I told you Tetsuya, you’d get hurt. I’m not him, how many times must I tell you?”

Kuroko bit his bottom lip to suppress his cries. He didn’t want Akashi to hear them. Those words hurt and he was reminded once again about the cruel reality that this wasn’t his Akashi. He felt a hand caress his hair.

“Tetsuya, don’t make yourself suffer anymore. Let’s end things.”

Kuroko couldn’t say anything in the state he was in. The hand had stopped caressing his hair and he heard as Akashi left him to be alone. The tears slipped then and he stopped holding in his sobs. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted things to go back to how they were. He never wanted things to turn out how they did.

He let himself cry until there were no more tears to shed.

* * *

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“I’m asking you to stay as my boyfriend Akashi-kun.”

“You realize we’ll be graduating soon right?”

Kuroko knew that well. He heard Akashi sigh, “How much pain are you willing to go through for him?”

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi looked at him.

“You won’t stop asking until I agree, right?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I’ll continue to indulge you Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nodded.

* * *

“Zoning out Tetsuya?”

“I’m just thinking Akashi-kun.”

“That so.”

Kuroko looked at Akashi who had made himself comfortable on his bed, reading a book. It was one of those rare moments where Akashi was being nice to him or at least not cold to him. Though he noted these moments were becoming increasingly common; he wondered if Akashi noticed it or if he planned it to look that way.

Was he indulging him? Kuroko wanted to ask, but he didn’t necessarily want to find out. He liked it this way. Spending time with Akashi without any problems. It made him happy and it reminded him of how their relationship used to be.

He made eye contact with him when the other glanced away from his book and looked his way.

“Why are you staring so much?”

“No reason Akashi-kun.”

Akashi continued to look at him for a moment before going back to his reading.

Kuroko really liked these peaceful moments.

* * *

_Good morning Akashi-kun._

_Good morning Tetsuya._

Kuroko couldn’t help the grin that broke out. This was another thing he noted was becoming increasingly common. Akashi and him were texting each other again. At first, Akashi wouldn’t respond much to any message, but now he’d respond to even the smallest of things like:

_There’s a spider in my room._

To which Akashi would reply:

_I’d suggest disposing of it immediately._

He wondered why that was the case. Akashi was beginning to be more responsive to him. He couldn’t help but feel happy and hoped this was a good sign.  He had to admit; he was starting to like Akashi and that wasn’t all. Maybe, just maybe it was more than just a friendly like.

Though he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

* * *

“Akashi-kun I like you.”

Kuroko noted the slight widening of the other’s eyes, but it was quickly concealed. Instead the other chuckled, “Is that so.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but frown. Akashi didn’t believe him and that hurt to know.

“I’m serious.”

“I’m only indulging you Tetsuya, please don’t take it any other way. You don’t like me.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t like me as a boyfriend and especially not as a friend because I’m not him.”

Kuroko wanted to argue but he didn’t want to create distance. He had gotten closer to Akashi and he refused to ruin that so he dropped the subject. It had also been a while since Akashi had mentioned his other self.

“I want a vanilla shake Akashi-kun.”

“Should we head to your favorite place after school?”

Kuroko nodded and they had spent the rest of lunch in silence.

* * *

“Graduation is tomorrow.”

“Indeed. We’ll all go our separate ways.”

Kuroko didn’t reply. He glanced over at Akashi who had been staring at nothing in particular. He looked down at the other’s hand on the bench. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hand over the others. Akashi looked down at their hands and then at Kuroko.

“Getting sentimental?”

“Maybe.”

He heard Akashi chuckle and when he felt Akashi pull his hand, Kuroko thought he wanted no further contact, but was surprised when instead Akashi had interlocked their hands. There was that flutter in his chest again. It had happened several times now.

“Tetsuya, you hate me right?”

Kuroko was shocked to hear that. He looked at Akashi for a few moments.

“I don’t.”

“That so, well…I think you do and you’re just forcing yourself to be affectionate for his sake.”

There it was again. Akashi had mentioned his other self, something he had rarely done now. Kuroko couldn’t help but frown. Why was he mentioning this again? He was fully aware that the Akashi before him wasn’t the other.

“Akashi-kun, we’ll…stay together right?”

Akashi didn’t say anything and it worried Kuroko because he wouldn’t be able to pester him if he broke it off. They were going to different high schools and it’d be hard to go all the way to Kyoto just to try and convince the other to remain together.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

Kuroko knew his words weren’t having the effect he wanted. Akashi was going to say something and for fear of knowing what it was he said the words that he had not said to Akashi in months.

“Indulge me Akashi-kun.”

For a moment he saw a flash of pain on the other’s face, but it was to quick to confirm. Akashi half smiled at him.

“Very well. I’ll indulge you.”

Kuroko wanted to take those words back because he didn’t want Akashi to feel like he was just being used. He liked Akashi; he had come to realize that. Not just other Akashi, but this Akashi before him too, but he knew that the other wouldn’t believe him even if he said it everyday.

* * *

“This is for you Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stared at the bouquet of roses for a long time before looking up at him.

“This is for me?”

Kuroko nodded and moved it closer to Akashi. The other grabbed it and didn’t say anything.

“I’ll continue to be in your care.”

Akashi stopped staring at the roses and focused his attention at Kuroko.

“Ah, that’s right. I’ll also be in your care.”

“It’s been two years now.”

“So it has.”

Kuroko looked around to make sure no one was turning their attention at them. When he felt it safe he closed the distance between them or how much he could with the bouquet being a bit of a disturbance now. Akashi took notice and held down his arm to let the roses fall to his side and Kuroko silently thanked him. He closed the remaining gap and leaned in, his lips softly pressing onto Akashi’s lips.

He quickly pulled away because quite frankly he had never really initiated a kiss and he was suddenly feeling shy. He heard Akashi chuckle and pull him in for another kiss, much deeper than the one he gave.

“You’re not actually quitting basketball, right?”

Kuroko fell silent then. The topic hadn’t been brought upon between them once because it brought back memories and emotions he didn’t want to feel again. He had told himself that he would quit basketball, but not only did he still love the sport, but if he were to quit how will he see Akashi again? How will he get everyone to go back to realizing what’s important? He had a goal to succeed.

“I’m not.”

“Then, we’ll see each other on the court, but this time as opponents.”

“Won’t we see each other in between?”

“Maybe.”

Kuroko wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but he nodded anyways. Akashi stepped away and lifted the bouquet.

“Thank you for this.”

Kuroko nodded. He watched as Akashi turned his back to him and started walking away. He knew he’d see Akashi again, but he couldn’t help the sadness that enveloped him. The emptiness he felt just by watching the other slowly getting farther away. It was that feeling that made him run after the male, maneuvering his way through the crowd of graduated students.

“Akashi-kun!”

Akashi stopped and turned to face him. He stayed put as Kuroko ran to catch up. He gasped for air when he reached him. Akashi didn’t say anything and only waited for the other to have his breathing under control

“What is it Tetsuya?”

“Akashi-kun, I like you.”

“This again? Tetsuya you don’t—“

“I do Akashi-kun. I like _you._ ”

Akashi turned around, showing his back to Kuroko, something he didn’t like.

“You’re just confused.”

Akashi had whispered it, but Kuroko caught it. It hurt to know that his words weren’t being taken seriously. He heard Akashi start walking away again.

“I’m not confused…” Kuroko whispered.

He’d have to prove Akashi he was serious.

* * *

_How is the school Akashi-kun?_

_It’s a fine school Tetsuya. Have you settled in?_

_I have._

_That’s good._

_I miss you._

_Oh? Is that so._

_Yes, it is so._

_I find that hard to believe._

_You always do._

_Tetsuya._

Kuroko couldn’t bring himself to text something back.

* * *

“So you beat Shintarou, that’s quite a feat.”

Kuroko didn’t really like the fact that Akashi sounded indifferent, but then again it was something he should have expected.

“Akashi-kun, I miss you.”

“Tetsuya, don’t start this.”

Kuroko wanted to sigh, but he suppressed it. It had been a month of not seeing Akashi and that upset him. He wanted nothing more than to see the red haired face to face.

“When will you believe me?”

“Never.”

“That’s mean Akashi-kun.”

“Life’s that way isn’t it?”

They spoke for a couple more hours before hanging up. Kuroko flopped on his bed and sighed.

* * *

“That’s enough Reo, I’m trying to have a conversation.”

“Sorry Sei-chan!”

Kuroko could feel the jealousy bubbling inside him. Akashi hadn’t mentioned he was out with his teammate.

“Are you cheating on me Akashi-kun?”

He had tried to play it off as a joke, but he knew that Akashi would pick up on his tone of voice. He always did.

“Are you jealous Tetsuya?”

“Maybe.”

He heard Akashi chuckle and it irked him that the male was not taking this seriously.

“You needn’t worry. I am a loyal _boyfriend._ ”

“Sei-chan! You have a boyfriend!?”

Kuroko wanted to fling his phone to the wall, but it would be expensive to get a new one.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes Tetsuya?”

“I want to see you.”

“That so.”

Kuroko hated that response. Akashi always used it when he didn’t really have anything else to say. He was going to prove to Akashi that he was serious.

* * *

“Tetsuya?”

Kuroko was satisfied with catching Akashi off guard. The other didn’t believe that he’d make some time after his training camp to go see him.

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi let him enter his place and could only stare at him.

“You were serious.”

Kuroko sat down on the couch and looked at Akashi.

“I was very serious.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have sent my address.”

“It’s too late for that.”

Akashi could only nod to that.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Kagami is covering for me.”

“You told him about us?”

“No, I sort of just told him to not ask and he said fine.”

Akashi didn’t say anything else on the matter and instead joined Kuroko on the couch. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, just taking in every detail. It had been too long, at least for Kuroko it was. He wondered if Akashi felt the same.

“So, what did you want to do?”

Kuroko didn’t know what made him do it, but he lunged toward the other and crashed their lips together. Akashi fell back on the couch, a small ‘ _oomph’_ escaping him. He missed him. He missed Akashi. He missed being able to physically touch him. He felt Akashi snake his arms around him. One around his waist and the other on his head, pulling him closer (if that were even possible). He couldn’t help the moans that escaped him.

Kuroko pulled away, gasping for air. He remained close enough to stare at those heterochromatic eyes he had missed dearly. Akashi's breathing had also been disoriented even if he tried to conceal it. They continued to stare at each other not once breaking eye contact.

“I missed you.”

Again he noted the slight widening of those eyes, but it was quick to vanish.

“Tetsuya…don’t.”

Kuroko leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the others lips.

“Why won’t you believe me?”

“Because you’re confused.”

“I’m not.”

Kuroko didn’t know what to say for the other to believe him.

“You are. This, this is just to—“

Kuroko again pressed his lips against the others. He didn’t want to hear that word.

“I like you.” He whispered.

Akashi didn’t say anything. Kuroko didn’t know whether he should take that as a good or bad sign, but he would worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy his time with Akashi. Even if the male constantly pushed away his feelings for him, part of him knew that Akashi actually liked his company just as much as he did.

* * *

Kuroko boarded the train and made his way to his seat. He felt his phone buzz and retrieved it.

_Have a safe trip back Tetsuya._

He felt his chest flutter. He smiled and read the message over a few times.

_I will Akashi-kun. I miss you already._

_We’ll see each other at the Winter Cup._

_Yes._

Kuroko should have looked forward to seeing Akashi at the Winter Cup, but he knew better than that. Basketball was something that came between them because when it came to basketball they weren’t on the friendliest terms.

* * *

_Akashi-kun you haven’t been replying to my texts. I’m a little sad and annoyed._

_I’ve been quite busy Tetsuya with the Winter Cup coming up and other things._

_You could at least respond even if it’s one word._

_I’ll keep that in mind Tetsuya._

_Please do Akashi-kun. I worry about your health._

_I assure you I’m well._

* * *

“Tomorrow is the start of the Winter Cup.”

“It is.”

Kuroko frowned. Akashi had been giving short responses ever since he called and that made him uneasy. He never replied this shortly.

“Is something wrong Akashi-kun?”

“Tetsuya, I’ve been thinking, we should break up.”

Kuroko froze upon hearing that. Why did Akashi say that? As far as he was concerned they were getting along. Sure, they’d argue every now and then about the same thing, but he didn’t think it was something to worry about.

“W-what?”

“We should break up Tetsuya.”

“No, I refuse.”

“Tetsuya, you and I both know that things will turn out like it did in middle school. You’ll hate me even more than you do now.”

“I don’t hate you Akashi-kun.”

“So you say. You only put up with me because of him.”

Kuroko felt his anger rise. Again, Akashi was using his other self as an excuse.

“I like _you_ Akashi-kun. _Both_ of you.”

“No, you like him.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko wanted to shout at Akashi, but he restrained himself.

“When will you believe that I…that I _love_ you both, equally.”

He had said it. It felt good to get the words he had wanted to say to the other, but he started to become more aware that Akashi hadn’t said a word. It worried him.

“Akashi-kun?”

“I have to go Tetsuya. Like I said we should—“

“If you tell me face to face that you want to break up, then we will.”

Again, a silence had fallen between them.

“You’re serious.”

“Very serious.”

“Very well.”

The line went dead and Kuroko feared he had made a mistake. Now, he really wasn’t looking forward to the Winter Cup. He feared it.

* * *

“Tetsuya, it’s been a while.”

Kuroko knew Akashi meant it as it being a while since they had physically seen each other. Truthfully, when he saw Akashi his heart fluttered.

“Now then, about what I was saying—“

Kuroko blurted out the first words that came to mind before he could even think of anything else to say because he did not want to hear the words that would come out of Akashi’s mouth.

“I love you.”

A silence fell upon them and Kuroko couldn’t decipher what the other was thinking. Akashi had kept his poker look and only stared at Kuroko.

“Tetsuya, stop. You’re confused. “

Kuroko was starting to hate those words. He knew very well what his feelings were and it was insulting and upsetting to know that Akashi wouldn’t believe him.

“I’m not confused Akashi-kun.”

“Yes you are. Tetsuya I’m not him.”

“I’m aware. I’ve been aware for two years now.”

They stared at one another.

“Enough. I’m going back to my team and you should do the same.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but feel disheartened. Would Akashi ever believe his words?

* * *

_You’re being awfully mean Akashi-kun._

_What brought this on Tetsuya?_

_You’re treating me very rudely. I don’t appreciate it._

_Ah, I may have gotten carried away._

_I didn’t like it._

_This is why I told you we should end things before it gets worse._

_I refuse._

_You’ll suffer Tetsuya._

_I’m aware._

_I’m only trying to help ease your pain Tetsuya._

_I’m glad you care Akashi-kun, but I can deal with it._

_Care? I don’t quite understand. It’s merely a fact that I am trying to lessen your pain._

_Which means you care. I know you do Akashi-kun. You care about me._

_I think your mistaking my actions._

_I’m not. It’s frustrating to see you pull away Akashi-kun. I know you care and…and part of me wants to believe it goes beyond that._

_I’m sorry to disappoint you Tetsuya, but I do not harbor the feelings he has for you._

_That’s where you’re wrong Akashi-kun. I wished you’d stop lying._

Akashi hadn’t responded back to him. Kuroko sighed.

* * *

“We’ll be facing each other in the finals.”

“Yes, we will.”

Kuroko hated feeling the distance between them. They were standing right next to each other and yet Akashi felt so far away. It hurt.

He wanted to reach out and hold the others hands, but something told him Akashi would pull away.

“I’ll win Tetsuya.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“I am absolute Tetsuya.”

Kuroko looked over at Akashi who was staring straight ahead. He knew though, that Akashi was well aware of his gaze on him.

“Tetsuya, why won’t you let us end?”

Kuroko was surprised by the sudden question, but he had the answer nonetheless.

“Because I love you.”

It was then that Akashi stopped staring at the scenery before him and looked straight into Kuroko’s eyes.

“Tetsuya—“

“I love you _Seijuurou_.”

“That’s playing dirty Tetsuya.”

Kuroko didn’t care if Akashi pulled away from him because he would pull him back by force if need be. He stood in front of the male and trapped him against the wall. Akashi was shocked by his sudden action. Kuroko closed the distance and kissed him. Akashi struggled for once, but Kuroko refused to budge. He cupped the males face and deepened the kiss.

Akashi groaned a bit when he felt Kuroko bite down on his lower lip. Kuroko practically demanded him to allow access inside. He never knew Kuroko could be so forceful; it was something he did not expect. He couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Kuroko pulled away, his breathing heavy much like his own.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Kuroko didn’t know whether he should be happy to hear that answer. Akashi hadn’t outright denied his feelings. He wondered though, did Akashi feel the same?

* * *

_You’ll hate me tomorrow._

_I won’t._

Kuroko knew what Akashi had meant by that. Even if Akashi did feel the same when they were on the court tomorrow he’d be the Akashi who Kuroko had feared. He tried not to think about it for now.

* * *

Kuroko glanced over to Rakuzan’s bench. He worried about Akashi. He wondered if maybe he had made a mistake in his goal. He shook his head. He knew this was for his own good.

* * *

“It’s been a while, Kuroko.”

Kuroko couldn’t believe it. Akashi, the Akashi he hadn’t spoken to in such a long time was back.

“A…Akashi-kun.”

He wanted to hug him, but he had to focus on the match. Another part wondered where the other Akashi was.

* * *

“It really is you.”

“Yes, it is Kuroko. I missed you.”

Kuroko couldn’t form any words. He was too overwhelmed by various emotions. Akashi was smiling at him.

“I…I missed you too Akashi-kun.”

Akashi continued to smile at him and it made him smile back.

“I love you Kuroko.”

Kuroko couldn’t contain himself. He rushed to hug the male. He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist and hid his face in the crook of his neck. This was all too much, but that didn’t mean he hated it. He was overjoyed.

“I love you _Seijuurou_. _Both_ of you.”

With Kuroko having his face buried in the other’s neck; he didn’t realize the change in eye color of Akashi and the smile that was on his face. He did though feel Akashi’s arms wrap around him.

“I love you too, _Tetsuya._ ”

Kuroko could only grin at hearing those words. The words he had missed hearing for so long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I was thinking "What if Akashi and Kuroko were in a relationship throughout their Teiko days and even when they were in different high schools?" This is what happened. I tried my best to sort of incorporate scenes that happened in the anime and wrote how the relationship progressed throughout.  
> Of course only a few scenes are from the anime (and not exactly as is, does that make sense?) and most are not and were just added.  
> The italics scenes (or in general except when they have quotation marks) are when they're texting.  
> I apologize if you stumble upon some grammar errors!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
